British Beauty
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de fiesta y alcohol, ¿qué más podrían haber pedido aquellas dos personas?. Dedicado para Plagahood. Clasificación "M" por Lemon.


**British Beauty:** **Dedicado para Plagahood. Este es mi primer fic romántico pero con Lemon, tal vez hice alguno de Overwatch con esa temática señalada (si es así, díganme, porque puedo estar equivocado). Nuevamente le toca a mi paraje (aunque no es canónica ni nada, pero por los fanarts que veo en Google y Deviantart) favorita, Tracer-McCree, quienes tendrán una noche apasionada.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para Blizzard y sus dueños por "Overwatch". El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Esa energía que emanaba, la destreza, la agilidad, la velocidad que la representaba a ella, mientras que a él, compartían los mismos atributos, características, pero la diferencia era que ese hombre era letal con el arma, uno podía pensar que se tomaría su tiempo, pero en una milésima de segundo, ya acabaría cualquier oponente con una lluvia de balas por todo el cuerpo, sin tener tiempo a defenderse.

Cuando uno hace una fiesta, siempre hay alcohol y es común que algunos se pasen de copas, que se pongan divertidos, pero en esa reunión que tenían en la casa de Jack Morrison/Soldier 76, el Comandante de "Overwatch", fue allí donde todo comenzó.

Diversión, bebida, algunos como Winston preferían tomar, pero viendo al Comandante de ellos, el gorila prefirió mantenerse en el sentido común y evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes. Otros que estaban tomando a más no poder eran los miembros de la Familia Lindholm, Torbjörn y su hija Briggite vaciaban las jarras de cerveza que habían traído junto con Reinhart Wilhelm, mientras que la Sargento Aleksandra Zaryanova vencía a Hanzo en una pelea de pulso. Hana Song estaba más concentrada en sus video-juegos junto con Conrad Hart, el cual le daba un buen masaje y otros "favores" para ella, más que para nada para quitarle el stress.

Otros integrantes como Junkrat se hallaba con Mei y Roadhog, sin olvidarse de Genji, el cual se hallaba con la Doctora Ziegler y el Comandante Morrison estaba con su querida Amelie Lacroix, la cual había sido recuperada de las garras de "Talon" por aquel americano

\- _"Bloody Hell, esta fiesta está súper".-_ Pensó Lena Oxton, mejor conocida como "Tracer", la cual se hallaba disfrutando de aquella reunión, sin embargo, el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en ella y de ahí se tambaleaba, riéndose a más no poder y chocando con aquel vaquero, cuyo nombre era Jesse McCree.

\- ¿Qué...qué pasa, Corazón?.- Preguntó el castaño, quien la miró a los ojos: Era perfecta, esa belleza, esa agilidad a la hora de combatir, sus reflejos, no había más palabras para describir a aquella chica, la cual cayó rendida hacia aquel sujeto.

\- _Oiga, Sheriff, ¿qué tal si vamos...a otro lugar?.-_ Propuso en voz baja, mientras que lo tentaba.

* * *

Ambos se fueron de allí, habían estado saliendo desde hacía meses, eran novios, pero las misiones los mantenían alejados y cuando por fin pudieron reunirse, sin importar el tiempo, finalmente estaban de vuelta. En medio de la fiesta, del alcohol que corría por sus venas, McCree no había perdido del todo su orientación, admiraba a esa chica, sus características: Era hermosa, esa voz británica que lo derretía como un helado al Sol, su forma de ser, su forma de luchar y de volver loco al enemigo, la destreza que corría por sus venas y esos preciosos ojos, era algo que no podía quitarse de encima. Al principio, él creía que seguiría siendo "El Llanero Solitario 2.0", por así decirlo, un hombre del Futuro viviendo de los tiempos del Pasado, ir a caballo, enfrentarse al enemigo en los clásicos duelos de vaqueros por el desierto y los pueblos, salvar el día solo y pensar que por su historial en la banda criminal "Deadlock", dedicada al tráfico de armas, cuando lo atraparon, le dieron dos opciones: Trabajar para "Blackwatch", antigua División de Overwatch o ir a prisión, él eligió la primera.

Cuando Overwatch cayó y fue llamado nuevamente, él sabía que tenía que desligarse de su Pasado oscuro, de empezar de nuevo, corregirse y fue entonces cuando conoció a aquella británica, al principio no le dio importancia, pero pronto comenzaron a tener una química, una unión entre los dos y de ahí llegamos al Presente.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y de ahí, Lena apoyó sus manos sobre el rostro de su novio, para después unir sus labios con los de él, besarlo, sentir esa "llamada" de pasión que les invadía. Pronto, ella pegó un salto y quedaron contra la pared y fue entonces que McCree pasó a la acción, rodeando la cintura de su chica con sus brazos, sintiendo aquella castaña la musculatura de los mismos. Ella le quitó el sombrero, mientras que él besaba su cuello, despertando el placer.

Podían sentir que sus cuerpos comenzaban a unirse, no iban a parar. Pronto, ambos quedaron recostados en la cama que había allí, McCree la tenía encima a su chica, a su "Belleza Británica". Sus manos le quitaron de encima las gafas que llevaba puesta y ella le iba sacando a su novio aquella ropa, en especial el cinturón, sus labios no dejaban de "jugar" y lo mismo ocurría con sus manos.

McCree comenzó a rodear la cintura de su chica y finalmente llegó hasta sus nalgas, sintiendo aquella suavidad: Tracer tenía un buen cuerpo, era irresistible pero jamás se había sobrepasado con ella, podía ser un vaquero, un "Forajido", pero tenía sus reglas y en especial con aquella joven de Inglaterra. Las mejillas de su futura compañera para toda la vida se volvieron carmesí al sentir como sus nalgas eran tomadas por el castaño y ella se agachaba para quitarle el cinturón y bajar sus pantalones, mientras que él le iba quitando aquel traje, despacio, sintiendo como éste se pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Vaquero? ¿Se te pasó el Mediodía?.-_ Preguntó Lena, bromeando con ese clásico humor suyo.

\- Je, aún no, Señorita.- Respondió McCree, mientras que sus pantalones caían y de ahí comenzaba la chica a quedar desnuda junto con él.

La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie iba a molestar durante su momento privado. Lena se sentó arriba del miembro viril de McCree, sintiendo como éste se metía en su vagina y de ahí apretaba los dientes, sintiendo como el placer le inundaba poco a poco su cuerpo. Pronto, ella comenzó a moverse, primero despacio y luego fue aumentando la velocidad, las embestidas contra su himen, iba a perder la virginidad.

Los dos daban gritos de placer, pero por la música que Lúcio tenía puesta, era imposible que se pudieran oír, además de que estaban con la puerta cerrada y bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Desnudos sobre aquella cama, la pareja no paraba de tener sexo, Lena sentía como su himen iba siendo superado y pronto se quebraría la barrera de la virginidad, McCree se aferró con sus manos a las nalgas de la chica, para dar más placer, mientras que unas horas después, ambos lograron pasar ese nivel y el vaquero acabó dentro de su chica.

No podía creerlo, había tenido sexo con aquel vaquero, su cuerpo estaba congelado, sentía, a su vez, una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorría el mismo, como si fuera un rayo en plena tormenta. Su frente estaba sudada, hacía frío en las calles, pero dentro de la casa, el calor era bastante fuerte, se sentía más unida a aquella persona.

Finalmente, Lena se recostó al lado de su amado Jesse McCree, éste la tomó la tomó en sus brazos y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, mientras que la fiesta proseguía. No sin antes besarse, ambos habían sellado su unión, iban a estar juntos, sin importar nada, ni siquiera el peligro, ellos siempre lo enfrentarían.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Primer fic con Lemon, aunque sea un poco, de Tracer-McCree. Pido disculpas si no fue lo suficientemente largo, pero para la próxima lo habrá, es una promesa.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos y hasta la próximo.**

 **Eso sí, el próximo fic será de Genji-Mercy, a prepararse.**


End file.
